This invention relates to a portable apparatus for off-site betting on sport events. In particular, it is designed to provide a method and apparatus for utilization by large groups, i.e., more than about 50 people, to participate in the fun and excitement of an event such as a horse race, without being at the event itself. Such activities are used as fund raising events for charitable organizations, for fun at a resort, or at a gambling casino, or corporate entertainment.
This system is completely portable and can be set up in minutes. The system is simple to operate and only a few minutes of training are necessary for the operators. No computer experience is necessary. Also, because of the system's portability and simplicity, it is well suited as a rental unit to any organization wishing to conduct a "Night At The Races". About the only equipment required by the sponsoring organization is a television set and a video cassette recorder (VCR).
Thus, one of the principal objects of the invention is to provide a method and equipment for operating a betting game away from the site of the event using a computer, computer program for operating the computer, computer television interface, a keypad for keying betting information into the computer, a printer for printing receipts for the bets keyed into the computer, a video cassette recorder (VCR) for playing a tape of a sport event, and a television set for displaying the event and the odds and/or payoffs on the event. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.